Jun Misugi/Techniques
thumb|240px This is the section about Jun Misugi's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. Techniques Air Shots * Overhead Kick: Misugi's specialty by shooting the ball in mid-air with the leg, similar to a header. Ground Shots *'Drive Shot': Jun Misugi's special shot after his comeback for the World Youth, he's able to do the same shot as Tsubasa. *'Flying Drive Shot': A special skill that improves further on the Drive Shot. This "Flying" technique can fall in any direction, not just straight down, but at a diagonal, making the ball harder to catch for most keepers. The ball doesn't lose momentum even when used to shoot from a tight angle. Dribble * Decoy: Despite his heart condition and his limited playing time, he still commands double teams from opponents due to his sharp observation and all-round skills, as such, he can use his gravity to use as a decoy to leave other teammates unmarked to score instead. * Dribbling: The usage of technical maneuvers. * First Break: The combo skill used by Misugi in the International Jr. Youth tournament vs Argentina Jr. He breaks through the opposition's defence with magnificent skills and the passing work of Tsubasa, Misaki, and Hyuga. * Magnificent Footwork: A dribbling technique used by Misugi, the "Young Noble of the Field". Using streamlined movements and impressive skills, he weaves past one opponent after another. * Skill Dribble: This skill-based dribbling technique uses a variety of feints and speed changes to slip past opponents. Pass *'Drive Pass' *'Flying Drive Pass' *'Loop Pass': A pass done in order to avoid an opponent by making the ball go over him, with a high, circular course. Volleys * Jumping Volley: This is a way to shoot a ball directly in mid air with the leg, rather than using a header. He can perform this with either foot, even when he is predominantly right-footed. * Magnificent Jumping Volley: He uses his ability to capture the ball in mid-air, then twists his whole body to add more momentum to the shot. * Tapped Diving Volley: A technical shot used by Misugi. He scoops up the ball, steps back, and then unleashes a jumping volley. Combination play *'Off-side Trap': A special tactic to make the opponent commit an offside offence by making the defense line go up with the right timing. * Team-Play Tackle: Misugi's strategic tackle. By using his teammates to constrict his opponent's path, he's able to effectively steal away the ball. * Trick Tackle: A special strategic tackle used by Misugi. As his opponent attempts to dribble past, he feigns an opening, and when his opponent takes the bait, he steals the ball with a perfectly aimed tackle. Individual play *'Magnificent interception': The player reads the timing and trajectory of his opponent's pass, and intercepts it with perfect timing. The magnificent, streamlined way in which it's executed always wows spectators. *'Swift Interception': It relies on the player's natural reflexes and agility. He moves swiftly, intercepting incoming passes. *'Skylab interception' (with Jito): This special technique reappropriates the Skylab Hurricane for use intercepting shots. Jito serves as launch pad, allowing for even great jumping power. Can be used against passes made a distance away. Mental abilities *'Great tactician': Misugi was capable of foreseeing the opponent by making several hand-sign strategies with his teammates. He used this ability from the bench on the Kids' Dream arc and later while playing against Hyuga on the Tokyo prefecture qualifier round (Boys' Fight arc). * Sharp observation: Misugi had great observation abilities as he was not playing for most of the games while being benched in Boys' Fight arc. This is why Katagiri asked him to be Japan Jr. assistant coach for the J Boys' Challenge arc. Anime Techniques * New Golden Combi: A combi play made with Tsubasa for U-14 Japan as replacement for Misaki in Danger! All japan Jr. (film). Game Techniques Air Shots * Ultimate Overhead Kick: A magnificent shot used by Misugi. It's the ultimate overhead kick; a powerful downward shot from high up in the air. Blocks * Forward Somersault Block: It is performed when the ball is in mid-air by kicking it with the heel while coming out of a forward somersault. Hitting the side of the ball gives it a fierce sidespin, making it hard to counter. Ground Shots *'Hyper Overhead' (Captain Tsubasa 2 , 3 and 4) *'Moon Slider' (Captain Tsubasa 4) *'Diving Overhead' (Captain Tsubasa 5) *'Glass Heart Shot' (Gekito no Kiseki) Individual Play *'High Speed Pass' (Gekito no Kiseki) *'Speed Intercept' (Gekito no Kiseki) Notes Category:List of techniques